The Song and Dance War
by misscakerella
Summary: "We're supposed to hate each other." "So... Do we? You know... Hate each other?" "I-I don't know..." Song and Dance... We all heard of it, right? Around Brewster, there was the singers, and the dancers. They're supposed to be separate. Well... What happens when a dancer and a singer fall in love? R&R? Rated T... Just in case...


Stevie was not your typical teenager at Brewster High. Neither was the dashing Zander Robbins. You want to you know why?

"We're supposed to hate each other."

"So... Do we? You know... Hate each other?"

"I- I don't know..."

"So..."

"So..."

So let's go all the way back to the beginning.

I should probably tell the setting and what's going on right now. And I just realized that I'm supposed to stick to the "script." Let's just get this over with. Le sigh...

Brewster High wasn't a normal high school. For example, Brewster was a performing arts school. Everything you'd expect was here. Stunt double classes, fake fighting, special effects... But that's not what made this school special. Somewhere in the eighties, there somehow became a feud two twins who attended Brewster were the most popular. Most Brewster students believed these twins were the reason the Perfs exist in the first place, but we may never know.

As I was saying, the two twins Melanie and Samantha were pretty, talented, rich... The perfect duo. They had it all. But they both wanted more. They were always fighting, and they both bickered over who would be the star. If they danced, acted, or sang.

_"No! We're doing the duet for the concert! Everyone's counting on us for the opening act!"_

_"But I just signed us up for the dancing feud! We can't miss it!"_

_"DANCE!"_

_"SING!"_

_"But everyone's expecting us to be there! We're supposed to dance! You're my partner!"_

_"I can't. If you don't want to do the duet with me, then fine. I'll fly solo."_

_"Fine."_

_"Fine!"_

What a bunch of stupid girls. Anyways, Melanie sang, and Samantha stuck to dancing. Later on, they went solo and kicked each other out of their lives. They may have been identical, but they weren't alike at all. They despised each other for the rest of their high school years, and possibly for the rest of their lives. Well, I'm not sure if they're alive. I'm just the narrator here.

As I was saying, the twins spent their years pretty grumpy, but their careers made quite an impression.

Samantha starred in many dancing competitions. She even became a backup dancer for a famous singer I don't know because I live in the modern world, with autotune and technology.

Sorry. I always get off subject. Anyways, Melanie's careers was pretty impressive too. Melanie sang opera in New York for a few years. She started her life of fame when a talent scout saw her performance in a school musical Brewster held one day. Of course, Samantha wasn't there to watch the musical filled with the strong voice that came from Samantha's lips. Melanie even sang in a band that became famous for a month, but they ended up breaking up when the lead guitarist started dating Samantha.

So... You're probably thinking, "Why does this matter? When is Zevie going to meet? Are they best friends in this story? This happened a million years ago! This doesn't make sense!"

Well, I'll tell you.

Samantha's and Melanie's fight effected Brewster so much that students thirty years later remember who they are.

I'm pretty sure you get what's going to happen next. Don't you? I would tell you, but I don't think I could risk anymore spoilers.

Well, we all know what's going to happen in the end... As always.

We all know what kind of story this is. We all know there's going to be an enemy, there's going to be a best friend, and a happy ending.

Happy ending. What a stupid word.

So... Will there ever be a happy ending?

**A/N: So... This is a weird product I made up during school. It all started when the "Perfs" at school argued on which was better for a persuasive essay. Sing or dance.**

**So... I'm not going to update this as much as I'd like to, since I also have this crossover I have to work on.**

**R&R?**


End file.
